graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Sol Fesslers final goodbye.
I haven't been in militaries, the train station, or this site in forever. I figure it's time i make a complete and formal farewell, because I haven't really done so yet. As it stands now, I will never again be in an iclassic military guild. It isn't fun to me anymore, and the twilight of my career was spent trying to fix a broken community. I ultimately failed of course, which is evident with how Sarovia still runs rampant using glitches to delete their enemies and blackmail to keep their members. At this point, there isn't much I can do or say to fix that, nor is there anything i plan on trying. Harau, myself, Morzan, Kevlar and many others have tried in our own ways to fix something to how we thought it should be, and we all ultimately failed in the end for whatever reasons. Everyone agrees that this community needs help, but no one really wanted to help the leaders help it. Now we're at where we are now. I see Nate Lucero (Richard Lux) is making his guild to try and fix things, and i think that's amazing. I have a lot of faith in him and he's a good leader. Can he do it? I have no idea. But as I said, there isn't anything I currently plan on doing to help. Leon is the final active Fessler as far as I can tell. I'm going to make one final person a Fessler, which probably doesn't mean shit to most of you guys at this point, but hopefully it does to them. Because the Fessler name to me was always a symbol for those who wanted to make change, those who were loyal to me and the idea that "yes, we can do it." The only time there would even be a .5% chance of me returning to militaries would be if all the great leaders returned to make a guild, or if the new guild system was released and people wanted to make a military guild that did new guild system shit. Those 2, or if a legitimately fun active guild sprouted up and was around for a while. The chances of me returning under those circumstances are still however, very unlikely. I enjoyed the good majority of the time i spent in militaries. It got somewhat bland at the end, but even after all the time I spent in militaries I still experienced new things in the final phases of my career. Kevlars training scheme and the huge Sarovia vs State riot near the night club in city are examples. Some of my favorite moments happened in Imperia, State, Amestria, Aurelia, Aurea, Republic, and (funnily enough,) Avalon, although it was one of my less successfull guilds. As for my graphics, yes I still do graphics. To be completely honest, i probably won't make your guild a gun, scabbard, shield, whatever. If i have time ever and im not feeling lazy, and you've asked me before and i remember, i'll get around to doing it for you. I just get bored really easily doing graphics now and rarely get past the first frame on something before going offtab and getting sidetracked. I won't take shots at any individuals personally, but we all know there's a lot of bad things happening with one of the larger, more dominant military guilds. I hope you guys deal with that as it should be dealt with, because blackmailing peoples pictures, graal IDs etc; has no place in our community. I don't really know what else to say at this point. It's been the end of an era in militaries for some time now, and I guess the next era is upon us. Sarovia won't last forever, and when it does eventually die, hopefully people like Richard Lux (Nate Lucero) are there to help rebuild it. This isn't meant to be a sob story or anything, I just figured I'd give some closure to a graal military story that went through over half a decade of fun, and adventure. More hten likely i'll be helping kevlar make ol'west aurea. Oh, and the new fessler i mentioned earlier is richard lux/nate lucero. good luck with everything guys, i'm sure you'll do great. remember, this is a community, and the sooner you guys start acting like it the sooner you'll find success. Category:Literature